1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ship and, more particularly, to a naval ship.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, ships have a limited rigidity. Modern naval ships in particular are of a thin-walled construction with a view to optimal weight reduction. A drawback of the limited rigidity is that the ship is liable to distortion caused by, for instance, sea state, differences in temperature or payload. This drawback particularly manifests itself if the ship is provided with a measuring instrument for performing angular position measurements of objects in relation to the ship. For an accurate angular position measurement, the angular position of the measuring instrument itself shall be accurately known. This angular position is usually determined in an alignment procedure. In the process of time, however, this angular position is apt to change as a result of the ship's distortions.